


Moon Light

by Shadow0Knight



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Imprinting, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0Knight/pseuds/Shadow0Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have gone by in La Push and the wolfs are still thriving with their kids and keeping the land safe from the cold ones. But when the new generation of wolfs come along, well they be able to handle everything that comes with being a wolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before I start

**Author's Note:**

> So as of now this story won't be worked on right away because I'm working on other things. This is more so to see if anyone would be interested in this story. This story fallows the books until New Moon but Bella didn't go save Edward and was imprinted on by Paul. Now this story well not fallow the adults too much but their kids and how they deal with imprinting, vampires, turning into wolfs all that jazz.

Jacob Black and Leah Black (Clearwater).

Kids:

Andrew Black, Age 18. Next in line to be alpha after his father. Very loyal to his pack and is best friends with Cole Uley. Imprint is Renesmee Lahote.

Frankie Black, Age 16. Rebellious at times when it comes to his father but never to his mother.

Carly Black, Age 16. Kind hearted but has a temper that shouldn't be messed with; like her mother. One of the female shifters in the pack. Imprint is Cole Uley.

 

Paul Lahote and Bella Lahote (Swan).

Kids:

Luna Lahote, Age 18. Has her mother's eyes and father's temper. One of the two female shifters in the pack. Imprint is Zack Cameron.

Renesmee Lahote, Age 16. Named after her grandmother and another woman who she doesn't know. Has her mother's eyes and passion but also timid. Imprinted by Andrew Black.

David Paul Jr. Lahote, Age 15. Takes a lot after his father. Very full of himself. Imprint is Lecia Ateara.

 

Jared Cameron and Kim Cameron (Connweller).

Kids:

Zack Cameron, Age 17. A jokester like his father but a pure heart like his mother. Best friends with David Lahote. Imprint is Luna Lahote.

Joanne Cameron, Age 16. Has her mother's looks and also takes the jokester gene from her father.

 

Sam Uley and Emily Uley (Young).

Kids:

Cole Uley, Age 18. Rough like and determined like his father as he does his best to protect the tribe. Best friends with Andrew Black. Imprint is Carly Black.

Will Uley, Age 13. Fraternal twin of Kristen Uley.

Kristen Uley, Age 13. Fraternal Twin of Will Uley.

 

Embry Call and Mellissa Call (Hutcherson).

Kids:

Spencer Call, Age 17. Much like his mother, tame and collected.

Brandon Call, Age 15. Takes after his father as a keen ladies man,

Kimberleigh Call, Age 14. A mix of both her mother and father. Imprinted on by Seth Clearwater. 

 

Quil Ateara V and Claire Ateara (Young).

Kids:

Lecia Ateara, Age 16. Takes after her mother with little to no traces of her father. Imprinted on by David Paul Jr. Lahote.

Quil Ateara VI, Age 14. The sixth Quil to come along and carry the family name.


	2. The parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you bothered to wait well here's the first chapter. It focus on the parents and how they feel after all of these years.

**Bella's POV**

I stand at my stove watching the timer tick down on it's finale minutes. The sound of Paul outside chopping wood can be heard loud as day. My hair is pulled back into a pony tail with some stands dangling in my face because I can never tame it. And of course it's the gray hairs that dangle in my face. Sigh. How did I ever get to this point in my life.

It was way to long ago that I was some leech's pet willing to get killed for it. Almost getting killed by it if the scar on my wrist means anything. Dame leech tricked me and then bite me. Of course the other leech's took care of him but not before draining me. Dame things are evil. I'd take the pack any day then them.

Heh. I guess I did take the pack over them. It was probably that one day when I went to tell Jake that I finally understood what he was talking about with the legends when I sae Sam Uley and his pack. I had run out to them and started accusing them only for Paul to get snappy with me. Our eyes had met for a couple seconds and I don't remember what he had said but I do remember slapping him in the face and him turning into a wolf right before my eyes. That's a story I love telling the kids. _'Me and your father met when I slapped him in the face accusing him of scaring your alpha Jake.'_

It was later that Paul had apologized like he had killed my dog or something. He was on his knees begging for my forgiveness saying he'd never be able to forgive himself if he hurt me. Sam had explained to me everything after that while Jared had congratulated Paul on finding his girlfriend for life. It was a while before I had accepted Paul and god did I feel stupid for turning him away. I thought it was the bond that made him so romantic but I quickly learned he was a romantic at heart when it came to me.

We spent many years together before one night of love making and two weeks later with me dropping the news to the pack that I was pregnant. We had been closer than ever during my first pregnancy and the pack was nothing but supportive. Emily had learned a couple weeks later that she to was pregnant. I remember being in the same hospital room with her before and after we had out kids. Emily was a day after me but we didn't care. Just meant more bonding for us and me being the supportive friend as I reassured her that giving birth wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. If only she had the twins first. I don't think she'd ever plan on having kids after them.

Me and Paul had gotten married a year later and during out honey moon I had managed to get knocked up again and had our second daughter. And then months later our final kid and only boy came along.

The sound of Paul yelling is heard fallowed by my oldest daughter yelling as well. She's everything like Paul just that neither of the two well ever admit it. The timer goes off alerting her that the bread is done and seconds later the sound of feet on hard wood can be heard fallowed by chairs rubbing against the floor. I turn around and; surprise surprise; see my loving family sitting at the table with smiles on their faces. I laugh lightly at them.

"Suck ups."

* * *

 

**Jacob's POV**

If I had to describe what I feel about all of this. I'd say I feel a lot of things. I feel happiness, a bit of anger, small part of fear but most of all pride. I'm proud of how the pack has moved on in life and had kids.

Me? Of course I've had kids. I married a beautiful woman who I never thought in my life time I would end up with. Leah Clearwater. The mother to my kids. My imprint. And my beloved wife. I had first imprinted on her when she phased and was brought to Sam's house. I was stunned by her and she seemed to be stunned by me because she imprinted on me as well. Our bond was unbreakable and I couldn't have been happier. I know not to mess with her and Bella though. Those girls with Emily are a force to be reckoned with.

We never stopped phasing. Me being the alpha to the kids and Leah not wanting to grow old without me so we kept phasing. To this day we still phase. Of course once my oldest son rises to the position we well both stop phasing and grow old together.

Leah's younger brother Seth also still phases. He never found his imprint so he decided to keep phasing until he found his love. The three of us are the only wolves from the old pack that still phase these days. Sad watching the rest of my friends grow old without me. Of course they all look beautiful with age.

Now were do I start with my kids? I have three of them. I guess me and Leah couldn't control ourselves. My oldest is Andrew Black. He's my height and his eyes are almost a combination of mine and Leah's. He has the caramel skin color like all tribe members and he's one of the most loyal kids out of all of them next to Cole Uley. Those boys are completely different people then me and Sam were back in the day. I guess growing up together really changes a person for better or worse.

My second oldest is Frankie Black. He's everything like me. My eyes, my hair color, my skin color. If he was my height you could say he's my clone. He's rebellious. To me anyway. Never to his mother. I guess she really scared him good as a kid while I tried to be the best father I could be. Spoiled him rotten and now suffering the consequences.

And finally theirs Carly Black. My one and only daughter. She could be the spitting image of her mother if not for her eyes. She's got the anger that Leah had dealt with but she's definitely more tamer. Maybe it's because she's the youngest and has to prove that she's better than her big bro's. She and Andrew usually have their arguments with each other because she wants to prove herself that she could be the alpha only for Andrew to shut her down and cause a fight. Ironically that's exactly how she phased.

But of course as their father and alpha I make sure their in line. And I couldn't be prouder than any of them. Their growing into talented adults.

* * *

  

**Sam's POV**

Too many years have gone by for me to keep up with everything that's happened. But I remember giving up my place as Alpha to stop phasing and be with my beautiful wife Emily and our kids. I remember her glowing when she was pregnant our first son Cole. Cole had grown into a perfect young man having phased at the age of seventeen. He takes a lot after me but he has his mother's eyes and ears.

And he's definitely taller than me by maybe an inch or so. Not like I'm complaining about it because he's got girls throwing themselves at him and he has his life planned out. Find that someone special and settle down after going to college to become a doctor. He makes me proud. Now the twins on the other hand. I can't wait for them to get out of the house. At thirteen their a total pain to me and Emily. My other son Will is like a miniature me. Well beside his foul temper and constant arguments. The teen years aren't going to be good to him. And finally their is his fraternal twin sister Kristen; older by and hour. She's a Young. Just by looking at her their is little to no traces of Uley in her.

I still invite the pack to my place every now and again with their kids and have a feast just relishing on the old days. Watching our kids socialize with each other is always a pleasant site. And then Jake well bring up cliff diving and every kid that has phased well jump to their feet wit eager expressions. Not hard to tell their our kids.

* * *

 

  **Paul's POV**

How has my life been so good. Okay that's stupid. My life wasn't that good in the start. Having a father that constantly abused me sure as hell wasn't fun. Mother walked out on us so my pops brought me back here to La Push Reservation. Growing up with anger issues wasn't very fun either. And the cherry on top was becoming a fucking wolf. Having to leave my group of friends sure wasn't hard though. I couldn't call those guys friends. They'd sell me out the second an authority figure even showed their face.

Sam and Jared easily became good friends. Guys I could rely on. An actual family feeling. Than of course Jacob Black started bring around my mate Bella. At the time I couldn't stand to even look at her because of her being so attached to those dame leeches.

Hell I can remember when I first imprinted on her. She was yelling about how we did something to Jacob and how he's scared of us. Her eyes met mine at one point and I imprinted on her which for someone reason got my cocky nature to act up. Got a slap in the face and nearly hurt her. Hell once Jacob found out he went ballistic over the fact that I had imprinted on her but Sam made sure he couldn't do anything about it.

Bella got a nice surprise though when I walked into Sam and Emily's place and I started apologizing like I had killed her dog. Thankfully she didn't hold a grudge and after a while she accepted the imprint and we started dating. College was a bit of pain when she left for some time. But when she came back a teacher and I ended up getting her pregnant. That was something I hadn't expected. But she made it work.

Now she works at La Push Reservation High school and is my wife and mother to my three kids. Luna, Renesmee and David.

Luna looks a lot like her mother. Beside her light bronze skin color. She has her mother's almond eyes and her hair curls just like Bella's does. Her hair reaches her shoulders thanks to her phasing and complaining about how her hair was too warm. It's safe to say she lost her shit at Jake when she did first phase. It's safe to say she's my daughter. Her temper does get the best of her sometimes but I've been helping her control it. So far the progress is showing but she still has a very long way to go.

Then theirs my second daughter Renesmee. Named after Bella's mother and that leech. I had been pissed when Bella said that she wanted to name her this but after explain how loving the leech is I made an acceptation. Well it wasn't because of how loving the dame thing is. No it was all Bella. She made dame sure I was with her one hundred and ten percent when I said yes. Seems that's the only leech she even thinks about these days.

Renesmee is all her mother. She barely has any bronze skin color on her. She has Bella's eyes, her hair color, her lips. She's beautiful. As beautiful as her sister of course. I'm not picking favorites. She also didn't get the wolf gene thankfully. I'd rather my little girl stay my little girl. Luna's proven she doesn't like being spoiled or being daddy's little girl so Renesmee took that place.

And finally there's David. David Paul Jr. My only son. He's like a miniature me except without the anger issues. He's cocky though. Bella has some rough times with him every now and again but I think that's because he's our only son and we've gotten used to the girls expecting him to be a girl only for a baby boy to pop out.

He doesn't have the plain bronze color like his oldest sister. No he has the pure caramel color like most of the tribe. He's got the bright brown eyes like me as well and he can hold his own in fights.

And my beautiful Bella. Years ago her name made my blood boil. Now she's my anchor to this earth. Age has been a wonderful on her as she's kept her beauty and caring attitude. No where close to the scared girl she once was when those leeches left her. She's perfect.

* * *

 

**Jared's POV**

"Zack I thought I told you not to go all Cameron with Carly." I say as I look down at my son who sheepishly kicks the dirt under his shoe.

"Sorry dad. Can't help it," He says pulling off his puppy dog eyes with ease. I sigh. Dame why did I have to have some of the best puppy dog eyes? And why did it have to be passed down to my son and not my daughter?

"Alright get going." I say walking down the steps and patting my shirtless son on the back. He flashes a smile at me and takes off into the house to change.

Man after all of these years I never would have thought I'd have kids. Who am I kidding I didn't think I'd even get married. But Kim. She changed me for the better. I can't thank her enough.

Two kids are what I've been blessed with. Zack and Joanne Cameron. Zack is just like me in every way. He's a constant flirt, has my puppy dog eyes to get him out of harsh situations, he has my caramel skin color, my hair style which might I add he rocks, caring for his friends and doesn't complain about anything. Well unless it's something serious. He's even planning on leaving La Push to become a doctor or veterinarian.

Joanne is just like her mother beside her eyes. I got her their. She has my eyes beside the puppy dog affect, but she has her mother's lighter skin and her hair which she loves to style. I think both of my kids well fallow in mine and Kim's foot prints and become a doctor or veterinarian. Except maybe a little reversed.

Zack seems to be more of a doctor in the making like his mother while Joanne seems to be more of a animal lover and planning on taking over my clinic when she gets old enough. Makes me proud at how dedicated the two are.

* * *

 

**Embry's POV**

Thinking back. It hurts to think out of my friends and the original pack members before the Clearwater's that I didn't imprint until I started college. Now I'm not saying it's a bad thing just that I wish I would have imprinted while I was back on the reservation on a native. But she's still beautiful and my wife.

Mellissa Call. She's everything that I wanted in a girl. vibrant green eyes and long blonde hair that reaches her middle back. Tanned skin so she's not pale looking like a lot of people in forks. She's book smart and very determinant when it comes to her work. She's a doctor. Works with Kim Cameron and they've been good friends ever since.

Now about my kids. I have three of them. My two boys Spencer and Brandon and my baby girl Kimberleigh. They all have my skin color and only Brandon seems to have gotten my eye color while Spencer and Kimberleigh got their mother's. They all have my hair color thankfully. I don't hate my wife's hair color just I don't think it would look natural on one of the tribe since we're so used to black to dark brown hair.

Spencer takes a lot after his mother when it comes to personality. He's easily determined on finding his imprint on the reservation and not a pale face as he calls them. He was scolded for such language. But he's also book smart guy passing his classes with high grades.

Brandon has my charm down pat. He's not book smart but he knows exactly how to get the girls melting in his hands, having gotten my smile and chocolate eyes. I think Quil's a little jealous over the fact that one of my boys is such a heart breaker.

And finally Kimberleigh. She's already got boys throwing themselves at her and she's only started high school. She too is very determined not to let anyone get in her way when it comes to school as she has plans on becoming a lawyer for when her brothers get thrown in jail as she'd put it. That always puts a smile on my face.

* * *

 

**Quil's POV**

"Quil Ateara the sixth get your butt back in this house!" I yell out the window watching my son run off into the woods while cackling like a jackal. He always has an excuse up his sleeve. Heh. He does take after me.

I remember imprinting on my wife. Claire Ateara. She's was visiting her cousin Emily one day and I locked eyes with her causing the imprint. I remember most of the pack ridiculing me for imprinting on a three year old but as time went on and she got older and developed feelings for her Quil bear everything seemed right. Even if I'm a lot older than her. That doesn't matter.

I have a baby girl named Lecia. I actually remember Claire getting pregnant with her after our honey moon. She wasn't half as close to a pain like her little brother was on their mother. Poor Claire would complain constantly when she was pregnant with our son Quil Jr. At least she and Bella had something in common. David or Paul Jr. was also a big pain on poor old Bella. I remember the girls gossiping over how the girls were like angels while their boys were the devil himself.

Of course both our kids have grown into teens. Lecia is the spitting image of her mother beside my eye color. She's a model in the making if you ask me. And then Quil Jr. The spitting image of me. From the hair on his head right down to his toes. He's still getting used to all the changes his body is going through. He's usually off hanging out with Brandon Call and Frankie Black. Figures our boys would be best friends like me, Jake and Embry were. History repeating it's self I says.

But what matters is that I'm happy with my wife and kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of the chapter was boring and all that I'm sure. But next chapter well be about the kids. This was just a bit of insight on the parents as their past won't be brought up too much in this story. Well enjoy.


	3. Black waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for making you wait this long for a bloody update! I don't usually take this long so I apologize sincerely. I'll try to get the next update out sooner but I can't make promises so again. I apologize. So I figured the chapters should be in three characters point of views just so you can get a feel of where they stand and blaw blaw blaw. If you're still reading this god awful authors note then kudos and enjoy the chapter.

 

**Carly's POV**

"Oh I get it. You think because your the oldest and supposed to be alpha you get to boss me around? News flash Andrew, it isn't going to work that way!" I yell at my oldest and obnoxious brother. 

This is a usual thing around here. Dad well be out in the garage working on some vehicle and mom well be trying to wake up Frankie leaving me and Andrew in alone in a room together where he gets this _idea_ that he can make me do whatever he wants. 

He has that cocky smile on his face and his arms are crossed lazily across his chest as he looks down on me. Dammit. I just had to be short. Standing at 5'8 compared to Andrew's 6'1 height. His toned frame on display as he _forgot_ to put a shirt on.

"I don't think you do get it. You have to realize that in no way are you ever going to be the alpha. For one the leader of the tribe can't be a girl; that's a rule if you bothered to pay attention in school you'd know. Even pops well tell you that." He really knows how to strike my nerves and he knows it to by the way he's smiling at me.

"Carly and Andrew Black can you please stop fighting for five minutes!" Our mother says with a defeated sigh as she walks back into the room. Her shoulder length hair pulled back into a pony tail and a short sleeved shirt on showing her tribal tattoo on her right arm.

Andrew doesn't say anything just gives me that stupid smile and walks into the kitchen to sit down and eat with our brother Frankie fallowing behind him wearing a pair of cut offs and a plaid un buttoned shirt. I sigh and walk into the kitchen behind them seeing the stack of food on the table with dad talking to Bella Lahote. Her hair still as stunning as ever. Makes me jealous at times that her daughters have that very small tint of red in their hair because it looks gorgeous.

She and Jake hug and then she shares a few words with mom before she's out the door and walking to her rusty old truck.

Andrew and Frankie sit at the table already digging into the food like the wolves they are. Me? I would never.. Is that pancakes? Well.  A girls got to eat right?

* * *

 

**Zack's POV**

"Yo Zack, looking good as usual!" David Lahote greets me as I walk into their house. I flash him a grin and we lock our hands before pulling each other into a one shoulder bro hug. I've known David since he was in diapers and threw up on me.

My dad and his dad get on like brothers always joking around and talking about their days of youth while my mom and David's mom talk in the kitchen over a cup of coffee. As I'm walking towards the kitchen I nearly smack into Luna Lahote who's coming out of the bathroom. She looks as stunning as ever with her hair curled that sits on her light bronze shoulders. Her almond eyes hold a furry in them until she sees me; a small smile spreading across her face.

She wears a green shirt with short sleeves and has a picture of some band on it that matches her razor black jeans.

"Sup Zackary," she greets me with a punch to my shoulder. I take a step back from the force but my charming smile never leaves my face as I catch myself. "Hello to you too Luna." She seems like she's about to say something but stops herself as she turns and makes her way up the stair case at the end of the hall. Then the sound of a fist on wood can be heard fallowed by her yelling at her father.

"Yo Zack get in here!" David calls from the kitchen. I reluctantly move into the kitchen to see David sitting at the table with Bella walking back into the house. She smiles at me before making her way past me and into the hall.

"So what's up with your dad and sister?" I ask trying not to sound rude. Dad raised me to treat people with respect. Unless their a leech. Those aren't people. Just walking corpses.

David shrugs his shoulders as he takes a bite of his bacon. I decide to start eating not wanting to upset Bella and I can't help the moan that escapes me. Bella is too good when it comes to cooking and her food is always a treat that I can look forward to.

Renesmee walks into the room with her hair pulled back into a pony tail that reaches down her back. She has that sweet smile on her face that matches her mother's and that air of confidence. She takes a seat at the table and takes small bites of a piece of bread while me and David dig into the food on the table.

"Yo sis what's up with dad and big sis this time?" David asks around a mouth full of egg and adds some orange juice to it before swallowing and then giving his sister a questioning glance. She puts her fork down and looks at the ceiling before starting.

"Well you remember how dad and Luna were arguing last night? Well dad made a comment about it and Luna being her usual self snapped at him. Surprised she hasn't phased and broke another wall yet." She finishes picking her fork back up and taking a mouth full of her egg.

I sit silently as I try to think of anything that could have caused a fight that's carried over into the morning. I can't overly remember anything from her last night while on patrol; she's gotten too good at hiding her thoughts if you ask me.

Bella walks into the kitchen rubbing her forehead before taking a couple dishes on the counter and making her way to the sink where she proceeds to wash them. "Dad and big sis finally calm down mom?" David asks curiosity dripping in his voice. Bella stops for a second before a smile spreads across her face and she turns to look at the three.

"Safe to say your sister and father well not be leaving the house today," Bella says before turning back to cleaning the few dishes. David goes back to eating while Renesmee gives her mother a questioning glance before turning back to her food. I glance at the two of them but can't do anything without my conscience telling me I'm being too nosey.

Renesmee is the first to get up from the table as she walks over to her mother handing her the plate in hand before turning back to cleaning up her spot at the table. "Need some help Nessie?" I ask using her nickname. She gives me her best glare with a smile but she doesn't protest so I help her start cleaning. I can hear Bella mutter, "This is what I get for letting Jake give her a nickname."

As I'm handing my plate to Nessie Paul walks in. He gives the three of us a quick look over before turning to his wife. He puts his hands on her hips and leans his head down onto her shoulder where he inhales through his nose scenting her like he's still a wolf. Bella seems to enjoy it as she leans back into his touch with a smile gracing her features.

"Ew! Mom! Dad! Not when we're still here!" David yells from his spot at the table; his food sitting forgotten. Paul seems to laugh at that, his laugh deep and the smile cunning.

"Don't you kids have a school to get to?" He asks not bothering to look at the three. Nessie starts walking out of the room but not before giving her parents a kiss on the cheek. I fallow after David as we make our way out to my black ford F350 truck that my dad got me when we were visiting Port Angeles. He called it my chick magnet and I'd be lying if I said I didn't get any chicks.

Nessie jumps into the front seat kicking David to the back and me in the drivers seat because I'd never let anyone drive my baby but me.

"So is Luna coming to school today? Or was your mother being serious about her staying home?" I ask. Nessie looks to the house as if she's in thought before saying, "She's staying home. Mom wants her and dad to work things out." That's enough for me as I start up my truck and pull out of the drive way.

* * *

 

**Cole's POV**

"Andrew, what's up man!" I say as Andrew walks up to me by my locker with his book bag slung over his shoulders. He smiles and our fists bump before he leans against the locker next to mine.

"Oh nothing much. Had a little spat with the sister this morning but no big deal." I stop my hand in midair as I turn to look at him with a questioning look. He seems to catch on as he stops looking at whatever he was looking at and focuses on me with his _all knowing_ smile. "Dude I've told you. I'm not doing it for fun. I just don't want to see her get hurt is all. I know she wants to be chief and the alpha but she knows only guys can and refuses to accept it. I got to make her realize that dream is unreachable and if it means making her hate me then I'll do it."

I can't help but chuckle. "Dude you keep talking like that and I'm going to think your the one that imprinted on her," I say with a joking manner. He slys at me but laughs anyway.

It was weeks after I first phased that I had imprinted on Carly Black. I didn't understand at first but when I told my old man he seemed to get nervous as he explained it to me. Then he and mom decided to sit down and tell me the story of a certain love triangle between them and my best friends mother making this imprint thing even more awkward. Leah Black has never showed any hate towards me and has that motherly tone to her but she does seem a little bitter towards me at times when I'm talking to Carly.

"You know you're a good big brother right?" I say knowing Andrew loves a boost to his ego. He straightens up and looks past me ignoring the ego booster I had thrown at him as he smiles at some girls who walk by making sure to wink at one who has a pink stripe in her hair. "Ronda Littlesea?" I say knowing the girl from middle school and some classes with her this year.

"Needs someone to make Nessie jealous." Andrew says seeming to not notice it until it's out there. He visibly tenses and I feel a big grin spread across my face. I take the book in my hand and put it into my book bag as I make eye contact with him.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" His face darkens a little. I burst out into laughter as Andrew tries to hide his already dark cheeks from people walking by with curious eyes. Andrew the biggest whore in school was always able to get any girl he wanted except for one girl. Renesmee Lahote. Time after time she's turned him down with a smile on her face. And every flirt thrown her way is thrown right back at Andrew with an added flirt. But Andrew's luck with getting her to succumb is little to no luck and he's been making dame sure to hide it from me.

"Alright you heard me now shut up man! If Luna finds out what I just said she'll castrate me!" He's not lying. Luna is very protective over her younger siblings. Like I am with my siblings. No matter how much of a pain they are.

"Well I don't envy you Black. I've been on enough receiving ends of Luna's wrath and that was just over our break up. How do you think she'll react when she finds out your humorous flirting with her younger sister is you planning on seducing her into the bed room?" I say finishing with a chuckle as he shivers at the thought.

"Well when ever she finds out I want you to be there. So I can get a good head start at running away from her while she's ripping you to shreds." After a serious look shared between us we burst into laughter like usual. Just two bro's making fun of whatever.

"So I guess this means we can talk freely in math class without upsetting Luna as she 'pays' attention to Mr. Avery." I say in mock humor knowing too well how she fancies our math teacher.

And Andrew seems to be off in his own world as he watches more girls walk by giving us flirty eyes like most girls do. "Andrew get your ass in gear. We got Bella second period and if your still standing here drooling over girls your going to have your head shoved into a bucket of mystery meat!" That gets him out of his trance as he pushes himself off the locker and walks towards the staircase at the end of the hall stopping to look back at me once reaching the stairs with a raised eyebrow.

I shake my head and close my locker before walking over to him when a delicious scent of apples and sunflowers hits me. The smell makes my heart flutter and my mouth water as my loving imprint rounds the corner with her friends. Andrew seems to notice what's stopped me in my tracks as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face.

Carly walks towards me with a smile on her beautiful face and one hand fiddling with the hem of her shirt; something she does when she's nervous or excited. I hold my hands out and she takes them letting me pull her close and place a delicate kiss on her forehead. I can hear her friends make sounds of approval which causes a deep scarlet color to paint her cheeks.

"Andrew giving you a hard time?" I ask as she backs out of my personal space with our hands still entwined. She groans at the name of her elder brother; unknown to her that he's in hearing distance.

"Hey not to be a stick in your side Carly with Mr. Pike first period I would really like it if we got to his class on time. And away from the eyes stripping me from head to toe," Nessie says the last but slyly looking over her shoulder at the elder Black sibling.

"Right. Come find me at lunch?" Carly asks giving me her best innocent look. The same look her mother does to her father and I just can't resist the want to kiss her inviting lips.

"Of course," I say resisting the want and reluctantly letting go of her hand as she, Nessie and a couple other girls walk by. I turn my head to Andrew to see him gone. Great. I growl under my breath and mutter a few words and then I begin making my way to class.


End file.
